The Flash (Vol 4) 12
Synopsis for "The Flash" Captain Cold and Heat Wave are surprised when Cold's sister Lisa manages to enter their paddywagon, and then toss the guards out the doors. She releases Heat Wave from his cuffs, and begins dragging him away, making a point to inform her brother that she is happy to leave him to die, as the van heads on a crash course for the edge of a bridge. Meanwhile, The Flash phases into the back of Dr. Darwin Elias' limousine, and demands to know why the man has demonized him in the public eye. Elias responds that taking credit for the renewable energy source (powered by the The Flash's own excess energy), and turning the people against him were merely a social experiment in showing how easy it is for the public to be manipulated into hating one thing and loving another. Elias claims that their relationship was merely an a way to advance his own scientific endeavours not friendship. Disgusted, The Flash leaves Elias alone. While the Glider drags Heat Wave from the doomed police carrier, Captain Cold finds unexpected help from the Pied Piper. The vigilante and former Rogue hangs Cold from a lamp-post, explaining that he has more rogues to catch in the meantime, and leaves him there, dangling. Fortunately, Captain Cold is saved just as unexpectedly by The Trickster, who claims that the Rogues are back together but Leonard isn't a member. This was merely a chance to put Captain Cold in his debt. Elsewhere, Elias holds a press conference to unveil a new monorail system, and The Flash uses his super speed to remain hidden from the naked eye, watching the scene unfold in slow motion. He is surprised, suddenly, to see a beautiful woman who can move, as he does, by vibrating at super-speed. He is stunned by her beauty, but her intentions are obviously malevolent. She explains that Darwin Elias betrayed her, her brother, and her friends. She is there to get revenge by giving him just a shard of what he took from her. If The Flash doesn't do something to save him, that shard could easily sever his aortic artery. The Flash speeds to the doctor's side as she escapes, and at that moment, he becomes visible to the assembled crowd. He realizes that he's in trouble when the people see him with an injured Elias, and assume that he is getting revenge for Elias' trash talking. Meanwhile, Heat Wave disperses the crowd with flames, before Weather Wizard blows him up onto the new monorail track. Piper attempts to give The Flash a chance to save Elias by going after the two Rogues, but he is easily knocked back by the Wizard's electrical shocks. Up on the tracks, Heat Wave begins melting a hole through steel rail while Glider guides a speeding train toward him. Just as it is about to collide with the hole, Weather Wizard catches the train in a gust of wind, and water that carries it into the mirrored windows of a nearby building, apparently now a portal created by the Mirror Master. The train disappears into the Mirror World, while Glider and her accomplices revel in the success of their plan. She had eliminated Elias and pinned it on the The Flash, settled a score with the traitorous Pied Piper, stolen a train, had her brother killed, and assumed leadership of The Rogues. Mirror Master urges them all to make an escape, and they all make a leap from the rails to the mirror only to smash into a wall of ice in between. Captain Cold is back, and at war with The Rogues. Appearing in "The Flash" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Darwin Elias *Pied Piper Villains *Glider *Heat Wave *Weather Wizard *The Trickster *Mirror Master *Captain Cold Other Characters *'Kelson' *Mayor Gamen (First Appearance) Locations *Keystone City *Central City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Story Continues in The Flash Annual (Volume 4) #1. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-12 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-the-flash/37-352473/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)